Milo Baggins
by Banquo the Muffin
Summary: What if Frodo had a brother? He was born on the 22nd of Halimath, in the year 1368, to Primula Brandybuck and Drogo Baggins. This is his story, from his innocent childhood to the Quest and beyond... His name is Milo Baggins. Begins with a series of stories from childhood, then the mission...quest...thing, and then some. Mostly book verse and very accurate. K for now-may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Laughter

My name is Milo Baggins. That's right, you heard me, Milo _Baggins_. I am Frodo Baggins' brother. To be exact, Frodo's twin brother. However, I did not accompany him on the Quest. I left Imladris before the Company departed and returned home to the Shire. Or that was my intent, anyway. It didn't quite turn out like that. . .

I was born on Mersday the 22nd of Halimath, in the year 1368, by the Shire Reckoning (September 22, 2968), to Primula Brandybuck and Drogo Baggins. This is my story, from my innocent childhood to the Quest and beyond, to worlds unknown to Hobbits.

* * *

"Frodo! Frodo!" a wee hobbit ran down the path. "I give up!"

The game of hide-and seek had been going on for almost an hour, quite a long time for the eight-year-old twins.

"I'm tired!" he yelled.

"Fine!" Frodo stomped out of the bushes. "Let's go home. Come on Milo, I'm hungry!"

The twins raced home. Primula, their mother, laughed as they came in the door.

"Have you been playing hide-and seek again? You missed second breakfast, and you are both _covered_ in dirt!"

Frodo and Milo stared at each other in dismay. Missed second breakfast!

Milo spoke up. "We've been out for a really, really long time, haven't we, Mum?"

"But it's time for elevenses now, isn't it?" Frodo asked hopefully.

"Almost," said their mother. "Why don't you go and wash up, and I'll make you some mushrooms."

"Yes Mum!" Frodo ran off to the washroom.

"Yes Mum!" Milo echoed gleefully, chasing after his brother.

They emerged a few minutes later, relatively clean. After feasting on mushrooms, biscuits and a mug of cool cider, Milo asked "Where's Father?"

"He's visiting with Mr. Brandybuck. He'll be home by luncheon."

"We're going to play with Primrose and Lindo, Mum," Frodo informed his mother, standing up. "Come on, Milo."

"Don't miss luncheon!" Primula called after them as they sped out the door.

"Yes, Mum!" they called back.

"Race you to Lindo's!" shouted Milo as they ran down the path.

Lindo's mother, Lilac Brandybuck, greeted the twins at the door. Seeing their eager, happy faces, she at once ushered them in.

"Come in, come in," she said. "Lindo is just finishing his elevenses. Would you like some milk and a scone?"

Ever-hungry, as is only natural for hobbits, the two dark heads bobbed joyfully at the prospect of more food. After the snack, Milo, Frodo, and their newly acquired playmate Lindo all ran off to fetch Primrose, the hobbit lass who lived two holes down from Lindo.

They did not have to run far. The little flaxy-haired girl dashed up to meet them, saying: "I was looking for you!"

"Let's play tag!" Lindo suggested, brown curls bouncing against his neck as hopped about excitedly.

"You're It!" said Frodo, tapping his brother. The four darted off at top speed for a merry game, only stopping when their energy finally gave out and hunger threatened to sully their tempers.

They all traipsed off home, promising fervently to repeat the exercise again tomorrow. When Frodo and Milo burst in through the door to their cozy hobbit-hole, they found their father, Drogo Baggins, laughing with Primula as he helped her ready the table for luncheon.

"Father!" Milo yelled as Drogo came up to hug them both.

"Hush, Milo. Inside voices," Primula chided as she laid a steaming meat pie on the table.

"Now boys," Drogo said, after everyone had comfortably stuffed themselves. "Do you remember Lina Bolger, who married Elidir Brandybuck? They live in the little house just across The Water, near the Bucklebury Ferry."

The twins nodded enthusiastically. Of course they remembered Lina Bolger! She made the best honey cakes in the whole Eastfarthing!

"Good," Drogo chuckled. "Because she has just had a baby! We will go see her after cleaning up from luncheon. And after," he added, seeing Frodo yawn, "You have both had a nap."

Frodo frowned. "But I'm not tired!" he protested.

"Me neither," Milo agreed, then covered his mouth and glared at his brother as he yawned.

Eventually they were coaxed into bed, and drifted to sleep on the promise of seeing a real live baby when they woke up. Also, thought Frodo before slumber overtook him, there might be honey cakes . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Elektra Elentari, thank you for your review. I am now inspired to continue posting.

Chapter Two: Tears

"We'll be back in a few hours," assured Primula as she and Drogo left the boys at their best friend Lindo's house. "You're twelve years old now, plenty big enough to be without us for a little while."

"Besides, we're just going to be on The Water," added Drogo. "That's nearly on our doorstep!"

"Don't be silly, Father!" giggled Frodo. "It's at least . . . a million hours to get to The Water!"

"That's right, my boy, though maybe not quite that far," said Drogo, patting the wee one's dark curls.

Primula bent down to kiss her boys, and they in turn embraced their parents, then she and Drogo walked off, holding hands. Frodo and Milo watched them go, then dashed inside Lindo's hobbit-hole, cheered by the prospect of an evening of merriment, friendship, and good food.

After, a few hours, however, the play grew old as the little hobbits grew tired. Lindo's mother, Lilac, soothed them with comforting words and mugs of warm milk and honey, and waited for the twins' parents to return. But Drogo and Primula did not come, and the hour grew late. Lilac silently worried as she continued to comfort the children, telling Frodo and Milo that surely their parents would be home soon, as Drogo was a very prompt hobbit, and they must be having a bit of trouble with the boat, that's all.

Eventually she gave up and told them to sleep, promising that when they woke up, surely their mother and father would be there to take them home.

The hours wore on, and still the couple had not returned. Lilac fretted, and then, in proper hobbit fashion, decided to prepare a late-night tea for them, thinking it would be a very nice thing to come to after a journey in the dark. But no one came, and the night grew old. It was long after the tea had gone cold that Lilac went to bed, worried and trying to comfort herself. Had something happened to them? Drogo was always such a punctual hobbit. He was a _Baggins_, for goodness' sake. Surely nothing short of a disaster could keep him from returning to his boys at the appointed time. Oh, it _must_ come right in the end, it _must_!

Frodo and Milo woke early, as they often did, and bounded out of bed before halting in amazement at their surroundings. They looked about, then at each other, before Frodo spoke.

"This is Lindo's house!"

"Of course it's my house, silly," said Lindo, tumbling out of bed and going to the door. Let's see if Mum's up!"

But the twins looked at each other once more. Milo spoke.

"Why didn't Mum and Father come and bring us home?"

Frodo shrugged his shoulders.

Lilac was still worried as she fed the boys and sent them off to play with Primrose. She fussed as she cleaned up, drank some tea, and made the beds. An hour later, she jumped in fright and surprise as a loud knock sounded on her door. She rushed into the hall and opened the door onto a red-faced hobbit wringing his hands on the threshold.

"Mrs. Brandybuck?" he asked. "My name is Tolman Hornblower."

"Lilac, please," she said nervously. Then, regaining her composure, "Do come in, I'll make some tea."

He nodded, seeming relieved, and followed her into the living room. After some tea, he finally said:

"I have some terrible grievous news, Missus Lilac."

"Oh no!" she cried. "Tell me! Are Primula and Drogo all right?!"

"Well . . ." Tom Hornblower stalled.

"Just tell me, please," she begged, frantic for news of her tardy friends.

"I hate to be a bearer of bad tidings, but, well, Drogo and Primula were found this morning. The, er, boat they were in tipped, it looks like. Nasty things, boats. Don't see why anyone would want to go in one of _them. _Well, anyhow, it, well I don't think . . . Well they were drownded, Missus Lilac."

Lilac sat motionless, taking in the awful news. Primula and Drogo, dead? Drowned! And the poor twins! Whatever was she to say to them?

"I am very sorry, Lilac," Tom spoke again. "I know you were great friends. That's why I came here first, see. Thought you ought to be the first to know. Oh, er, right. Didn't they have two boys? What's to become of them, I wonder?"

Lilac nodded. "Yes, the twins. Frodo and Milo. Dear boys. They'll stay with me, of course, for a while at least."

"Right, I should be of then." He stood. "I am so terribly sorry, Missus Lilac. If there's anything I can do, anything at all . . ."

"Yes, of course. Thank you. I . . . yes. Goodbye." Lilac showed him out, then slumped down in a chair, head in her hands. Such a thing had never happened before in her memory, not in the Shire at least! She decided to go out for some air, but as she opened the door, she saw the four hobbit children tumbling around across the lane. Their peals of laughter only served to further sadden her and she crept inside, tears dripping past her brown curls to stain her calico blouse.

No sooner had she found her pocket-handkerchief and wiped her eyes, than her ever-cheerful son Lindo burst in through the door, followed by Frodo, Milo and a grinning Primrose.

"Lilac, Lilac!" the wee lass squealed. "I am going to marry Lindo this Hensday!" [Friday]

Lilac smiled, unwilling to sadden the young ones.

"I don't think you can do that, Primrose. Hensday was yesterday. Today is Mersday!"

"Oh, I will marry him tomorrow, then. That's Highday, right?"

"Yes, dear."

"And we'll have lots and lots of children, and they will all be perfect like me!" Lindo chirped.

"Is there anything else you wanted, Primrose? Lindo?" Lilac asked.

"No, Mum, that's all."

"All right then, if Primrose's mother agrees, you three can spend the day with her. Make sure you eat something!"

They were already out the door.

Lilac did not want to break the sad news to the twins just yet, not while they seemed so happy and carefree. She would tell them later.

Frodo and Milo made it all the way through dinner without asking about their parents. However, as soon as Lilac suggested bedtime, the twins began to whine.

"I want to go home," Milo insisted.

"Shh, it's all right, I will take you home in the morning," comforted Lilac.

"No, I want to go now!" Milo said again.

"I want my mum," said Frodo quietly.

"Me too!" added Milo.

"Where are Mum and Father?" asked Frodo.

"Where are they?"

Lilac took a deep breath. This would not be easy.

"Boys," she said, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" asked Frodo.

She sat them down on some cushions and brought Lindo over as well.

"Your parents love you very dearly," she said hesitantly. "But I am afraid Fate has left the two of you in my hands for a while. Your parents are not coming home. They had an accident, and cannot come back."

As she uttered the dreaded words, a stillness fell over the room. Then it was broken by Milo's Indignant shout.

"You said! You said they were coming back! You said they were just having some trouble with the boat and they would be right home. You said Father is very pun . . . punk . . . on time! You promised!" and he broke down crying, tears running down his rosy cheeks and onto his shirt.

"I want my Mum!" Frodo wailed, and began weeping into his brother's shoulder. It was many minutes before the tears ceased, their clothes and hair full of the salty wetness. Eventually they calmed enough to sleep, and Lilac soothed them and comforted Lindo before crying her own self to sleep an hour later.


End file.
